


i really really really really really really like you

by lancedreaming



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - High School, I AM SORRY, M/M, keith is lance's favorite empoyee, lance is keith's favorite doofus, shitpost, this is one big shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancedreaming/pseuds/lancedreaming
Summary: They first met at the local grocery store. Keith is new in town. Lance has a crush on the new kid. Antics ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is a bunch of really shitty and self indulgent headcanons that I think are funny. Enjoy this shitpost.

They first met at the local grocery store. 

Lance’s mother had dragged him along with her to help with the shopping. As the entered the doors and passed by the registers, Lance immediately started complaining, “But Ma! Why do I have to come with you, can’t you get Benny to do it? He has nothing better to do on a Saturday.”

His mother sighed deeply, “Well Lance, since you and your friends keep eating us out of a house, I expect you to help me shop. Then you can see how much it costs to keep the lot of you fed on your own, not including the catering for your unexpected parties.”

Lance rolled his eyes behind her back. Saying ‘party’ was an exaggeration, he only ever had Hunk and Pidge over. But they were all growing teens, and they certainly did snack a lot. And Lance wasn’t totally unreasonable, so he guessed he saw her point, “That’s fair.”

His mother smiled cheekily, “It sure is.” 

Lance rolled his eyes playfully this time and took the cart from his mother to assist her in her shopping. They traveled from aisle to aisle getting food for the family as Lance snuck in his favorite snacks and his mother pretended not to notice. He rolled the cart to the cash register and they began to load their groceries onto the counter. 

“Oh my! I forgot to grab chocolate chips for your sister’s cookies. Lancey, would you be a dear and do this yourself while I go grab them?” she smiled sweetly at him.

Lance shook his head, “not a problem, Ma.”

Lance turned back to the groceries and finished putting them all onto the counter. He looked up at the cashier, intending to make small talk as he usually does, “hi, how are you? I’m-” But he was frozen.

He was met with violet eyes and long, black hair. Smooth, pale skin and pink lips. Dark clothes and brooding appearance.   
Lance swallowed hard. This was the cutest guy he had ever seen. 

The boy raised an eyebrow, cheeks turning slightly pink, “You’re?”

“Lance,” he said and his voice cracked. He cleared his throat, embarrassed, while the guy quietly laughed at him. He laughed at me! “The name’s Lance.” He hoped that sounded as smooth out loud as it did in his head, even if his voice cracked at first. 

The boy turned pinker and giggled again, “Keith.” He smiled wide, even if he wasn’t showing his teeth. 

Lance smiled even wider at that, and started bagging his groceries on the counter as Keith scanned them. 

They had a good rhythm going, and Lance couldn’t help but wonder where the hell his mother was. His guess was that she was taking her time so Lance could bag all the groceries himself.   
“So Keith, you can’t be much older than me. Do you go to the high school? I haven’t seen you around.” Smooth, Lance. Not too nosey.

Keith scratched the back of his neck, “Um, no I don’t go to school. I finished early so I moved here after that.” 

Lance snorted, “why here? Usually people move somewhere cool after they graduate.”

Keith shrugged, “I think this place is pretty cool. With the desert and the bluffs and all. Oh, plus my brother lives here.”

Lance hummed in understanding. But now it was kind of awkward. He didn’t know what to say, and there was more he could ask but he didn’t know if this kid wanted to talk to him. So he bagged and Keith scanned. Luckily his mom had finally come back, of course right after he had finished bagging.

“Sorry for making you wait, it took me a while to find them” she explained. 

Lance crossed his arms and cocked and eyebrow at her. “Mmhmm, I’m sure,” he deadpanned.   
Keith hid his laughter behind his hand and Lance smiled sheepishly. His mother paid their total and they each grabbed bags to carry back to the car. Before they were out the door, Lance turned back around to face Keith, “see you around?”

Keith smiled and waved back, “see you around.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter in keith's perspetive

Keith was in the middle of his shift at the town’s market. He hadn’t worked there for long, it was only his first month. Then again, he hadn’t been in town for very long. Shiro had forced him to get a job since he wasn’t going to go back to school. Whatever, he wasn’t going to go back to school. He had only moved here because he was expelled from his last one. Which was stupid anyway, he hadn’t even thrown the first punch in the fight, it was all self defense. But after a couple fights, okay a lot of fights, they didn’t really listen to the excuses anymore. So, Shiro invited Keith to live with him and figure things out, even if that meant staying out of school.   
He would work things out eventually.  
So there he was, one o'clock on a Sunday afternoon, their least busy time what with Sunday being God’s Day and all that dumb shit. He was staring off into space and zoning out, the usual for a sunday at work, when the bell over the door rang. He jumped to stand up from his slouching position and his eyes snapped towards the mother and son who had just entered. They weren’t paying him much attention, they seemed to be in a semi-heated conversation. They pushed the cart right past him, but Keith’s gaze followed the boy. He was tall, tan, lean, and hot. Keith’s eyes followed him until he disappeared behind the aisles.   
Then he snapped out of it; way to be a creep, Keith.  
He zoned out again until the came up to the check out. Keith kept his head down so as to not let his eyes wander against his will. Checking him out as he check out, ha ha… that’s definitely creepy. 

“Oh my! I forgot to grab chocolate chips for your sister’s cookies. Lancey, would you be a dear and do this yourself while I go grab them?” The woman asked the boy, smiling innocently. 

“Not a problem, Ma.” He seemed suspicious, but smiled anyway. 

Now here they were, alone. Keith nervously checking out his items while he finished putting them on the counter. 

He started to talk and Keith started to blush, “hi, how are you? I’m-” 

He stopped when he looked at Keith. Oh my god, he’s totally checking me out right now.   
Keith tried not to let his smugness show as he teased him, “you’re?”

“Lance,” the boy squeaked. Oh my god, did his voice just crack? “The name’s Lance.”

Keith smiled, smooth. Cute. “Keith,” he replied with a smile.

Lance seemed to have bounced right back and immediately launched into conversation, “So Keith, you can’t be much older than me. Do you go to the high school? I haven’t seen you around.”

Uhh, “Um,” Keith was not ready for any of this. “No I don’t go to school. I…” I can’t say that I dropped out! But I also can’t lie! “...finished early so I moved here after that.” 

Lance snorted, “why here? Usually people move somewhere cool after they graduate.”  
He kinda had a point. Bisbee, Arizona certainly wasn’t the most exciting of towns. 

Keith shrugged, “I think this place is pretty cool. With the desert and the bluffs and all.” He wasn’t lying, was was a great appreciator of the landscape. “Oh, plus my brother lives here.”

Lance hummed in response, but otherwise stopped talking. Well what the fuck, I can’t be the one doing the talking! So Keith got awkward and nervous and continued to scan Lance’s items. Like a tool. 

“Sorry for making you wait, it took me a while to find them” Lance’s mom had finally come back, thank god.

Lance crossed his arms over his (broad) chest and cocked a sharp eyebrow at her. “Mmhmm, I’m sure,” he deadpanned. 

Keith hid his laughter at the other boy’s blatant sass behind his hand as Lance smiled at him sheepishly. His mother paid their total and they each grabbed bags. Keith smiled at that, it was pretty rare to see teenaagers helping their parent go grocery shopping, much less helping them carry the actual groceries. 

Keith followed Lance with his eyes, and caught the taller boy’s gaze before they were out the door as he turned to face Keith, “see you around?”

Keith smiled and waved back, “see you around.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is crushing

The next time that Lance hung out with Hunk and Pidge, they quickly got annoyed with him because he “wouldn’t shut the fuck” (Pidge’s words) about a certain someone.

“Listen buddy,” Hunk started, “why don’t you just go back to the store and talk to him again?”

Pidge sighed appreciatively, “great idea Hunk. Now he can stop bother us by talking about this kid, and bother the actual kid by just talking to him.”

“Hey!” Lance yelled indignantly. His defensive gaze was quickly dropped for an uncertain one 

“...do you think I’ll annoy him?” he asked self consciously. 

Pidge looked apologetic, “no Lance, of course not. You’re great! You just need to learn when to shut up. I can only hear about a stranger’s fingerless gloves and mullet and ‘hot face’ so many times before I start to get frustrated.”

“Okay, fair. BUT IF YOU HAD SEEN HIS FUCKING HAIR—”

“—okay man, that’s enough” Hunk interrupted, for both his and Pidge’s sanity.

Lance giggled, “okay. Maybe I will go talk to him! But, what reason do I have to go to the grocery store.”

“Umm, maybe to talk to him?” Pidge rolled her eyes. 

“No way!” Lance protested, “I don’t want to seem desperate. Oh! I can go to buy a snack for Matt’s costume party. And I could invite him! Only if that’s okay with you guys.”

While Lance was incredibly excited at the possibility to spend some real time with the cute grocer, he didn’t want to alienate his friends. 

“Fine by me,” Hunk smiled warmly at his friend in support.

“As long as you don’t ditch us,” Pidge joked. 

Lance threw his arms around her, “Oh Pidgey Pie, I would never do such a thing!”  
She laughed and smacked his arms, “put me down you buffoon!” 

He put her down and subtly rubbed the spot where she struck him, damn, that tiny girl packs a punch. 

“There is one problem with this though,” Hunk interrupted the happy tone with a furrowed brow, “when does he work next?”

Lance’s eyes widened. He had not thought of that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith is crushing

After returning home from his shift, Keith sighed dreamily and fell face first into the couch.   
Shiro laughed at him from his spot on the chair opposite him, “who are you swooning over? Someone at work?”

“A customer,” Keith replied happily, voice muffled by the cushions. 

Keith could hear the surprise in his brother’s voice. “A customer? You hate them,” he deadpanned. 

Keith flipped over onto his back, eyes unfocused on the ceiling, “I hate them all except for one. Well, one and his mom. At least I think it was his mom.”

Shiro chuckled at his younger brother’s uncharacteristically good mood, “you want to talk about him?”

“Nope!” Keith replied happily as he bounced up form the couch and skipped towards the hallway. “I wanna keep him all to myself for now,” he explained as he passed Shiro on his way to his room.

Shiro looked at him, wildly confused, “who are you and what have you done with Keith?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Keith said before he slammed his door and locked it. 

He walked over to the ipod and speaker on his desk, putting on his favorite album by his favorite artist as he decided to do the laundry he usually put off.   
Keith sang along as Let’s Get Lost by Carly Rae Jepsen blared through his speakers. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face, even as he did his least favorite chore. This boy was having quite an effect on him and they had barely exchanged a couple sentences.   
Could it be… Keith brought the shirt he was folding up to cover his giggles.   
He was usually not a believer in cliches like Love At First Sight, but there’s a first time for everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is still crushing and also a stalker

Lance had hung around the grocery store for two days until Keith had been working another shift. Lance was honestly relieved, he was scared that the management was going to kick him out. Or worse, come up and ask if he needed help. He shuddered at the thought.   
He had been poking around the produce section when the cashiers were changing shifts, a black mullet catching Lance’s eye at register 2.   
Lance must have caught Keith’s eye as well, seeing as the shorter boy turned to look Lance dead in the eyes.   
And Lance, being the self proclaimed “master of romance” that he is, leaned his elbow on the stand next to him all sauve like.   
Unfortunately for Lance, it just happened to be the apple display. And the apples just happened to roll off the stand as he tried to balance his weight on them.  
Now he had a huge mess to clean up, but at least it made Keith laugh. He came over to help pick them up, still laughing as Lance’s cheeks grew warmer by the second. Lance refused to look up at him until their hands touched reaching for the same apple. The boys ripped their hands back, quick as lightning, mimicking the sparks they had just felt. They blushed and turned away from each other.

Better spit this out now before I fuck things up even further, Lance gave himself a mental pep talk. “Hey Keith, nice to see you again,” he said awkwardly. God damn this is so awkward, he probably doesn’t even remember me. I’m a stalker and an apple bruiser. 

“Hey Lance, n-nice to see you too,” Keith blushed. He was nervous, too. OH MY GOD HE’S NERVOUS, TOO. 

“So do you uh… are you doing anything next Friday?” Lance scratched the back of his neck nervously as Keith’s eyes widened, “My friend is having a costume party. I was wondering if you wanted to go with, um, with me. Do you want to go?” 

Keith’s eyes were still unbelievably wide, “with you.”

“Um, yeah?” Lance’s voice definitely didn’t crack.

“Like, with you with you?” Keith asked to clarify.

“Yeah. Yes, I want you to go with me,” Lance said with certainty, even if he was looking down at his feet. 

Yes!” Keith said happily.

Lance looked up, and he swore that this kid’s smile could outshine the sun (even though, technically it would be more like the moon, since he was just mirroring Lance’s expression).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiro is concerned. and exhausted.

Keith came in the house dancing for a second time that week. Shiro looked at him as if he had completely lost his mind.   
Lance had asked him on a date. And he got his number!  
He connected his phone to the bluetooth speaker in their living room and blared Run Away With Me by Carly Rae Jepsen, dancing in circles around Shiro.   
Shiro’s paternal instincts seemed heightened as he dove for his phone and started dialing the doctor. Keith followed him and fought him for the phone. He laughed, “Shiro, I’m fine!”

Shiro looked at him with a look of disbelief, “Sure you are. This is the happiest you’ve been since you moved here and it’s after work. Which you hate.”

Shiro paused, looking at Keith’s widening smile.   
“It’s that boy again, isn’t it?”

Keith squaled, “yes it is! Oh my god he asked me on a date. And asked for my number! We’re going to a costume party.”  
Keith’s excitement quickly turned to worry, “Oh my god, am I gonna have to meet his friends? Are we supposed to wear a couples costume? We are not a couple… yet.”

Shiro put his hand on his brother’s shoulder to stop his erratic pacing.   
“Why don’t you just… text him first? Instead of worrying about all of that other stuff?” He smiled at his brother. 

Keith smiled back, “Yeah you’re right. I should just calm down.”  
He took a seat on the couch and pulled out his phone. He opened it up to Lance’s contact, Lancey Lance, with some dumb emoji that Lance picked out himself. He laughed.  
And then frowned.   
He turned to Shiro with worry in his eyes, “Oh my god, am I supposed to text him first? How long am I supposed to wait? What should I say? Hey? Does that sound too laid back? What about hi? Does that sound too childish?”

Shiro groaned as Keith kept on rambling. They were interrupted by a ding.

Keith gasped, “he texted me!”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i hc that keith loves carly rae. yes, i hc that lance is not smooth and is, in fact, a huge dork. yes, i hc that keith cannot actually play it cool and gets just as excited about a crush as anyone else does.   
> no, i do not hc that either of them are too oblivious to realize their own feelings.   
> i also don't hc that they are in love w each other bc you can't hc real things.


End file.
